demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Oxford
Personality Oliver has a sarcastic but joyful outlook on the world, someone who is confident in the things he does while behind the masks that he wears. With a mask on, he's hard to read and not just by facial expressions. He's someone that keeps some plans to himself until the very end. He's been known to temporarily switch sides to a dark guild in order to get into their ranks and topple over several members when they least expect it. Only those truly close to him know what he's really thinking or what he means with his words. He is known to be a bit mouthy in a jovial manner that incites agitation of those with a weaker will (I.E. getting a jock to go full ape on someone innocent by saying the innocent person said something about the jock). Without a mask on, Oliver is currently a bit cautious, trying to keep himself out of the public eye, though in private without the mask he can be just as jovial as when he wears a mask. Though he tries to keep himself hidden, he does want to socialize with his guild mates and does his best to without revealing too much about himself. Around those he is comfortable with he is much more relaxed, not having to rely on cryptic speech as much. Overall, he can be said to have noble intentions, but doesn't always use the right means to go about achieving what he sets his mind to. When it comes to his past, he tries to avoid the subject and act carefree like it hasn't even happened, taking on the persona of being an enigma that was always like he is now. Though it's clearly a lie and bothers him. He also has a proclivity for books, usually carrying around a partially written in manuscript for a couple of books of his own. He has aspirations to clear his name and write a great book for the world to read one day. Though anyone asking about what he is writing he tries to be secretive of. Bio Originally from Asnar, Oliver grew up in a lower family that served as a band of thieves that sought to try and make a name for themselves by seeking employ from one of the royal families of Asnar that would pay for their services to try and get money by stealing from another of the nobles. One day though, before he was even a toddler, Oliver wound up getting roped into a raid on his entire family's compound and having their numbers decimated by one of the royal families. At the time, one of the eldest princes of the country found the scared Oliver crying in his crib. Taking a bit of pity on the newly orphaned child, Oliver would be taken in as a ward of the royal family to start an education and learn to serve the family when it was time as a bodyguard. As he grew older, Oliver developed a proclivity for books, finding it more fun to read through books and break through rune magics by means of cipher cracking. This would lead to him being employed in the library to work on reading some books whose translations needed cleaning up and some that needed translations all together. Though it seemed he might not have much for him other than writing magic, he was able to modify, albeit illegally, a set of gloves and boots with a permanent engraving of runes that allowed them to tap into the ethernano of the world around him. The accomplishment, while unorthodox and considered akin to wielding a magic that was a danger to his body, was praised by the current king, the one who had saved him from being an orphan. It got Oliver some recognition and the right to watch over and try to discover any secrets of artifacts that the particular family held. This would lead to him observing the Cursed Cane which was passed between family to family in Asnar in a means to find out who could rightfully lead the country. The problem was those who weld the cane wound up dying mysteriously as quick as a night later or a year later. Many in Asnar thought the deaths to be assassination attempts by other royals, though Oliver was able to decipher a Curse placed on the cane that sapped away the life and doomed anyone of Noble blood to death. Now Asnar was a country plagued with political war and marriage among other things. But it was all rooted from one way or another to that cane. So he did the only sensible thing he could at the time as a young lad, he took the cane and fled the country. It would give them someone to target equally, and keep the man who gave him a chance at life from dying. The only problem is he's now a wanted criminal in Asnar, now living in Isvan in disguise as a man named Ringabel within Demon Howl. Only the guild master and those of S-class status know of Oliver's real name and parts of his past. Major Events Prologue: *Escaped prosecution in Asnar *Joined Demon Howl in Isvan Chapter/Arc 1: Journal Entry 1: writing on this page is done mostly in crayon that is over a decade oldand has been traced over pen with ink that has started to fade in the past couple of years. There are several errors such as some letters being backwards or capitalized needlessly : Hi mister Journal, my name's Oliver. I'm four years old and you were my birthday gift! The Prince says you get to hear all my secrets and can keep them safe because of magic! You're tiny mister Journal, did you know that? But The Prince says no matter how much I write in you, you'll be this size and archive the magic. I hope we get to have lots of fun together sharing my secrets and drawings. Entry 107: the first entry, this one is done mostly in crayon and has been traced over with pen. There are far less errors : Hello Journal, it's been a few weeks since my sixth brithday but I want to tell you this. I think The Prince's daughter has cooties. She keeps following me around and trying to hold my hand or hide behind me. I think she's sick but no one will listen to me. She only gets that way around me for some reason, it's weird! Entry 167: entry has been done mostly in colored pencil, and has been traced over multiple times in colored pencil again : Hi Journal! It's not my birthday, but it feels like it is. I got a job working in the library at only seven years old! The Prince, who's gonna be the king someday, likes how much I am learning to read. So he asked me if I could read some extra hard books in the library that no one else can! I might get to read a story for myself that no one has before! Entry 168: like the previous entry, though this one has been done in regular pencil : These books are all dumb and stupid. It's just a bunch of sciency stuff I can read but don't understand. I wanna read about dragons or an adventure. Bleeeeeh~ that is a picture of a disgusted face sticking its tongue out Entry 305: entry has been done entirely in pen : Hi journal, I know I haven't written in you in a couple of weeks. I'm sorry about that. It's almost my tenth birthday and I have been busy with training both in the library with books and different kinds of magic. They keep saying I'm a Holder? I guess that means I can't shoot fireballs normally like some of those guys in the books. Entry 329: entry has been done in pen with a bunch of scribblings of runes along the rim in pencil along with translations. There isn't much of an entry here. It seems to be used mostly for notes than anything else. At the end of the entry is "Thanks for holding this for me Journal." Entry 470: entry has caligraphy for the first letter, trying to mimic the king you find in many novels. : Journal! How are you doing today? It's been a bit since I turned thirteen and I think the Princess still likes me? I guess I maybe like her. I've known her since I was a kid. I'm supposed to be her bodyguard and one of the scribes though. I just don't feel like I'm good at being a bodyguard when I am using a sword. But they won't let me use a spear or a staff like I'm comfortable with. They said master the sword before mastering the complicated weapon. This is so dumb. Oh yeah, the princess. She still sometimes acts like when we were kids, though the senior guard try to chase me away despite my being her personal guard. Blah! Entry: 554: entry is one of the more recent, with only two layers of ink done in pen. : I have impressed the prince -- Well he's the king now since his dad died -- so much that I am gonna get to examine the artifacts that we keep safe in our castle! It's so great Journal, maybe they won't think i'm just a glorified bodyguard and librarian now. Entry 572: : Hey Journal! The cane Lysardjy is coming into our care! It's this great heirloom of the entire country! It's passed between different royal families every couple of years to see if anyone is worth being the true ruler of the country! I'm gonna take a look at it when I get the chance to. Entry 572.4: entry was the second entry within the same week as Entry 556, the writing seems a lot more rushed : Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. No no no no no! I can't let the king use this thing. But no one believes me! It's cursed! But everything thinks the death of those using the cane are assassinations and that the next person is always gonna be The One to Rule Asnar. This is bad. This is real real bad. I gotta do something, what do I do? Entry 591: are warped parts on the page, indicating someone has been crying while writing this entry : Well I kept the king safe. Problem is he hates me now Journal. I'm sure they all hate me, I mean I'm a wanted criminal. I ran off with Lysardjy. I'm not of noble birth so the curse won't affect me, maybe I can find a way to break it. But I guess if you are born to a family of thieves it's only a matter of time before you wind up becoming one huh? I really messed up. But I didn't want to see the princess or her brothers upset about losing their dad. Let alone watching the man who gave me a chance at life losing his. I'm on the run now, I don't know where I'm gonna go. Entry 615: how many entries have been warped with tears, this one is the first dry one in weeks. : I've made it to Isvan Journal, I'm pretty far from home. What do you think about that? Man if you could talk back to me that would be amazing. I've even found myself getting into a guild! I'm a part of Demon Howl now. They're nice, you would like them. But of course they don't know who I am, well the guildmaster does and she understands a bit. There are some high class mages in the guild that know too, one of them is a detective and solved it herself. I feel like I can trust them. Entry 676: : It's been thirteen years Journal. Hard to believe. I've been on the run for a while too. Though I go by Ringabel a lot lately. It's a silly name but I think it's mysterious and has no relation to my name right? Anyways everyone is celebrating my birthday next week with me, some of the higher up guys keep saying they're gonna find me a girlfriend to make me come out of my shell? They need to back off but they make me laugh. These guys are all goofy. Makes me forget about the past. Entry 729: : It's my eighteenth birthday, I've been in demon howl for a couple of years now. Turns out that I am regarded as one of their aces despite not being an S-class. Kaneda wants me to take the S-class trial. I don't want to because of the publicity, but you know, she doesn't really take no for an answer when it comes to making the guild greater. Ehhhh, I guess I have to? I don't wanna get sent flying across the room again. I don't wear my mask in the guild hall much anymore, only when someone new comes in. I am still nervous about someone from Asnar recognizing me. Anyways I will let you know how the S-class trials go Journal! Thanks for listening. Abilities Cursed Cane - Lysardjy: A cane that dates back to antiquity of Asnar's history. The cane has been wielded by many royal family members of Asnar due to the nature of the cane's power. The legend states that only someone with the birthright and ability to wield the cane can control the country. Though it has yet to be done, despite the fact that many royal people have used the magic from the cane. While many people can use it, only a select few are able to wield it to its fullest potential. This is because the cane's magic relies on drawing power from the Dragon Veins, ley-lines in the ground itself linking the flow of ethernano with the nature of fire, earth, water, and wind. Calling on one of these is taxing enough, but the cane is capable of blending two elements together into weird ways, along with legends saying it is capable of using all four at once. As a result of using that power, the user's body becomes damaged and corrupted with draconic nature the more that they use the cane. There is also a Curse placed on it that puts a Doom Counter on anyone with Noble blood that so much as touches it. Example of cane appearance. Spells Solution 1: Free Energy - Oliver charges the cane, calling upon water and fire veins at the same time. Instead of steam, the end of the cane is enveloped in a cyan light. From there he is able to launch a number of projectiles (five at most) which fly toward and strike the location according to the strength and angle that Oliver can throw (like throwing a ball from a lacrosse stick). Upon striking a surface, the blast will burst open and create a burning splash damage in the immediate area akin to a grenade going off. -more to come- Arms Arcana - Aether Ague: A unique form of magical item created by Oliver himself. By sheer luck and time taken to engrave a set of shoes and gloves with special magical runes, Oliver was able to inscribe a magic permanently into these items that has been deemed by some as something illegal. The set of items are able to naturally power himself up over time, drawing in ethernano from the land around him and storing it into a belt he keeps on his person. Without the belt it is stored directly into his body and becomes much more dangerous to use. Not only do they drain ethernano naturally at an even rate, the rate can be increased through a spell. But the biggest attribute of the Aether Ague is the ability to shoot off his stored up magical energy in the shape of various animals or animal parts. The size and power of which depends on how much output he sets himself to. Because of the innate nature of the tool, Oliver spends little of his own magical energy, one of the reasons why some have claimed the magic should be taken from him and he should be observed closely for developing a magic like that. Spells- Porpoise pod: Enveloping his legs in megaical energy in the shape of the end of a dolphin or in the entire shape of a dolphin, Oliver can enhance the strength and speed of his legs. He can use this to leap off of the air by expelling the magic up to three times, giving him the aiblity to change direction mid air. From the ground it is used for quick leaping kicks with some lag behind the aftermath of each kick unless more energy is spent to move the legs again. (I.E. making a high kick keeps the leg in the air for a moment unless using it to bring the leg to the ground for quick balance) Stampede: Charging energy from the end of the fist up to the shoulder, Oliver blasts energy out from his shoulder, propelling himself forward at great speeds with the shape of a rhino forming over his entire arm. The attack is capable of blasting through walls and carrying OLiver with as if nothing had happened. Requires feet contacting on the ground to use properly, use in the air results in flailing about. Leech: Oliver covers his hands up to his wrists in conic shapes following the shape of a palm strike formation. He can place his hands on the ground or objects that magical energy flows through to drain it, or proceed to pump it up with enough magical energy to make it wither away, or empower it up to the point of exploding (respectively). Used against peoples' bodies the technique can only disrupt the magical flow in the person's body. River Koi: Corssing his arms across his chest, Oliver rleases a number of small energy projectiles that orbit around him in the shape of koi fish. This is one of the only instances of a non-melee ability under Aether Ague. There are two steams of koi, one circling around close to Oliver moving clockwise while the other moving a few inches away moves counter-clockwise. The defensive property allows Oliver to motion the koi to collide with enemy projectiles to knock them out of the sky or intercept them. They can strike a person, but are more for interupting certain actions with the staggering affect they have instead of dealing damage. -More to come- Category:Demon Howl Category:Male Characters Category:Holder